Dreams
by Litchi Akatsuki
Summary: Oneshot, Yullen. Sequel to Of Soba and Mitsurashi Dango; AU. They say love has the ability to transverse time...


Disclaimer: I Do NoT OwN D. gRaY-mAn. TeE-hEe~

ThReE cHeErS fOr YuLlEn WeEk.~

* * *

Love…

…is such a fickle feeling.

It is…

unpredictable. A fleeting feeling, sometimes, disappearing, sometimes, lasting.

What a strange thing Love is, to cross over…to transverse time and space…

--**~~**--

Allen woke up as rays of sunlight entered his room, filtering through the curtains near the bed.

Sitting up, the white-haired teen yawned and stretched, sleepily getting off the bed to cook some breakfast for himself.

He had been having strange dreams recently, and he still vividly recalls the one he had last night.

A dream of a raven-haired samurai who gracefully wielded the sword called "Mugen".

And of a person who strangely looked like him, fighting alongside the samurai with a weapon he called "Crown Clown".

And of the death of the long-haired teen, bleeding from a severe wound in the chest, his hair, untied, forming a black halo around his head, which had, amazingly, been unscathed. A perfect face that held a serene smile as the last breath was drawn, body gradually becoming as cold as the ice.

"Kanda…" Allen repeated the name over and over again, the foreign sound slowly familiarizing itself.

The white-haired teen buttoned up his jacket and headed out to the park, wandering around with nothing much to do.

His breath frosted in the air, and he snuggled deeper into the white scarf he wore.

After wandering around for a while, Allen Walker walked to the café in which he worked, smiling politely at his fellow employees.

Lenalee, a nice waitress and captain of the track team.

Komui, the overprotective brother of Lenalee and the boss of the café.

Lavi, a redheaded waiter, with an amazing memory.

Jerry, an awesome chef with countless awards for his food.

Reever, the person who keeps Komui under control and does the accounting for the café

Miranda, another waitress who is usually found apologizing for one thing or the other.

Work for Allen was fun; all of his friends were there as well. However, he had also been seeing them in his dreams.

Lenalee, exorcist, innocence called "Dark Boots", possible owner of the Heart.

Komui, head of the science department at a place they called Headquarters and called Home, as overprotective of Lenalee as always, the one people knew to blame as another robot terrorized their lives.

Lavi, an apprentice bookman and exorcist, who had a hammer that could increase to epic proportions and smash the so-called Akuma.

Jerry, a cook at Headquarters who made tons of mouthwatering foods.

Reever, section head in the science department, who was always forcing Komui to do his work.

Miranda, yet another exorcist who could control time, although only for short periods of time.

A part of Allen's soul yearned for all of them, all of his comrades. For some reason, his heart would ache when his train of thoughts led to Kanda.

What exactly were his dreams trying to tell him?

--**~~**--

Allen had a routine every day which he stuck to: wake up, exercise, breakfast, a walk in the park, work, lunch, work, home, dinner, sleep. Sometimes, he would go gamble in order to pay off the ridiculously large debts his foster father had acquired.

And every night, he would dream of what he called his past.

In his dreams, he was an exorcist in the Dark Religious Order, exterminating Akuma, collecting Innocence, and fighting against the Millennium Earl and the Noah. He was Allen Walker, a cursed boy who possessed the will of the Player of the Ark, the Fourteenth, the betrayer of the Noah, and owner of the famed Ark.

And he would always dream of the day Kanda Yu died.

Always, like the dream was trying to tell him something, to warn him of something long forgotten.

Always.

--**~~**--

Dreams, endless dreams, never ending dreams.

Allen sighed…he wondered when all those painful dreams would end…his soul was crying, sobbing, breaking down.

Strolling around the deserted park, he wondered what he should do. The vivid dreams seemed along like long lost memories. He wondered…if they were memories, would Lenalee and the others remember? And if Lenalee and Lavi and Miranda were still here after being killed in his dreams, would Kanda be here too?

Would he be here?

The question echoed in his mind as he caught sight of a raven-colored ponytail, flowing with the wind. The strands of smooth raven hair looked so familiar to him.

It reminded him of somebody-Kanda. Frantically, Allen chased after the mysterious figure only to have the person disappear minutes later.

His heart weighed down with guilt for a reason didn't know and filled with sorrow he cannot comprehend, he decided to go home instead of seeing the reincarnated faces of his former comrades at the café.

--**~~**--

The cycle of cat and mouse continued as Allen continuously found himself chasing after a somebody he had never talked to. He never seemed to catch him, so Allen would always wait at the park, waiting for the person his soul longed to see.

Waiting, chasing, and then waiting again.

This time, after so many countless times, he was sure that he would catch the mysterious raven-haired man.

As the dark strands came into view once more, Allen reached out and grabbed the broad shoulder with his gloved left hand.

The raven-haired person stopped, and then turned around and glared at the white-haired boy holding his shoulder.

They looked at each other, speechless. Allen's heart was filled with a warmth that caused his cheeks to go red as he stared at the sapphire eyes. He knew who this person was- he was Kanda Yu.

"What are you doing?"

Allen lowered his hands, suddenly aware that it was his left hand that seized the shoulder, the disfigured hand.

As he dropped the hand to his side, the glove slipped off, revealing darkened skin along with a green cross etched on the back that glowed in the sunlight.

The raven-haired man stared at the hand for a moment, then at the scar that ran through Allen's left eye, and at the pure white hair on the boy's head.

"Kanda?" Allen managed to sound out, for he was sure that it was the Asian man's name.

"What, Moyashi?"

"It's Allen!"

Silence reigned once more. Kanda looked away, deep in thought.

Allen decided to speak up again. "Is it possible…?"

"Hnn?"

"The dreams…"

At this, Allen too looked away. He was embarrassed; would the person standing in front of him think of him as a psychotic idiot?

"Che."

"Eh?" That was an…unexpected reply.

"You're really a stupid Moyashi, if you're going to worry over silly dreams." smirked Kanda.

Allen was speechless as Kanda walked away.

--**~~**--

Kanda looked at the alarm clock; it read 5:00 AM. He didn't know why he woke up so early; he had been doing that ever since he started to have weird dreams. Dreams of comrades, and battles, a curse, and of a certain white-haired _moyashi _who turned up everywhere.

He saw the boy from his dreams this morning, but he had never met him before.

He also didn't know why his heart burned when he saw the white hair and the black arm.

He, too, didn't know what to say.

The dream had been so…realistic. He wondered if he could ever forget about the dream that he had.

The feeling of death…Kanda felt a shiver go down his spine; for he still remembered it, the empty feeling that he had when the blade pierced his torso. And he remembered his death, and the crying face of the white haired boy in whose arms he lay.

He knew he said something before slipping into the darkness, but he didn't know what. He couldn't hear the other's words, either.

What did he say?

Wrapping his scarf around his neck, he decided to go back to the park.

--**~~**--

Allen stood there, under the archway that marked the entrance to the park he had visited so many times. It was like there was something in his heart was dragging him there.

He sighed, turned around, and then came face to face with the raven-haired person from earlier.

"Kanda…"

"Che."

"Why did you come back?"

Kanda looked at the white-haired boy standing before him.

"Does this mean you remember?" Hope shone in Allen's eyes.

"Che."

Allen puffed his cheeks out in a cute pout. "You can at least say 'yes' if you do."

"Whatever, Moyashi."

The silver eyes widened. "You remember?"

"How weak can you get, breaking down like that when I died."

"Kanda!" Allen's whole soul and being was singing out in happiness. He hugged Kanda, holding him tightly against himself, tears soaking the front of the other's shirt. "I missed you."

"Che. You can stop hugging me now."

A wide grin spread on the cursed boy's face as he let go. "Okay."

"But tell me one thing: what did I say before the past me died? What did you say?"

"Eh?"

"So, what did I say? Answer me, beansprout, 'cause I would like to know the reason I woke up crying."

"BaKanda, how could you forget?" Tears pricked at the corners of Allen's eyes as he glared at the ground.

"Beansprout?" Worry spread across his face as he looked at the person standing before him

"You said that…" started Allen, tears dotting the ground, "You said that…you loved me…"

"Eh?" Kanda was shocked. Did he really say something like that? He had literally abandoned all emotions like that when he lost his family. Would he really give in to something like love? Did he really love the boy standing in front of him?

"Do you still…love me?"

No matter how much Kanda denied it, no matter how much he asked himself, he couldn't shake away the feeling that had lay dormant in his heart for so many years.

"Yes."

* * *

Yeah, I ran out of ideas. so I decided to do this sequel.

Although it didn't turn out well...

*reading it over*

it sucks....

Please read and review~

Ja-ne!

-Akari~


End file.
